Users may work with files, e.g. documents, in a computer environment. Often, users not only view documents, but also modify them. Documents may be provided for a user to view in one mode and to modify in another mode. In some environments, during a file download, the computer environment extracts the document's data elements to allow the user to modify the document. Subsequent to the modification, during a file upload, the computer environment itself arranges the data elements of the file in the output document. This configuration is particularly useful in environments that provide shared documents of generic form for transactions between multiple users.
The data elements are provided to the user for modification in data element format, rather than in a document format, and are therefore provided without a document context. The document context of data elements of hierarchically structured documents, where the documents include many sections that relate to each other, e.g. documents that have a first page with tabs to display further contents that relate to the first page, is especially complex. Consequently, especially with respect to hierarchically structured documents, users can modify document data elements extracted from their document's context only with great difficulty. Users may not be able to determine which data elements to modify and therefore refrain from modifying the document data. Additionally, users may modify the wrong document data. Similarly, the computer environment can arrange the modified data elements in a document only with great difficulty. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a system and/or method of data element extraction and arrangement that provide the user and the computer environment with document context for the data elements.